Fighter
by Crazy Av
Summary: Merci à toi Kageyama grâce à toi tu as pu m'aider à devenir plus fort et ensemble nous somme invincible


**Hey hey me revoilà mes petits choux ;) je sais je sais j'ai longtemps était absente mais bon la terminale ça prend du temps x) mais me revoilà et j'ai pris le temps de vous faire un petit os basé sur l'une des chansons de Christina Aguilera sous le nom de Fighter ^^ et j'ai pensé que cette chanson correspondait à notre Hinata du bonheur ** sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise ;) on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aimes tous ** et aujourd'hui cela fait 1ans jour pour jour que je suis sur *o* CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COM ON**

* * *

 **Fighter**

 **After all you put me through**  
 _Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir_  
 **You'd think I'd despise you**  
 _Tu devais penser que je te mépriserais_  
 **But in the end I want to thank you**  
 _Mais finalement je veux te remercier_  
 **Cause you made me that much stronger**  
 _Parce que tu m'as rendue bien plus forte_  
 **When I, thought I knew you**  
 _Quand je, pensais te connaitre_

 **Thinking, that you were true**  
 _Pensant, que tu étais vrai_

La cruelle difficulté que je vivais est enfin détruite je voyais avant un éternel mur qui

me semblait tellement infranchissable que je ne m'en croyais pas capable mais je suis devenu plus fort grasse à lui

 **Guess I, I couldn't trust**  
 _J'estime, que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance_  
 **'Cause your bluff time is up**  
 _Parce que ton temps de bluff est écoulé_  
 **'Cause I've had enough**  
 _Parce que j'en ai eu assez_  
 **You were, there by my side**  
 _Tu étais, à mes côtés_  
 **Always, down for the ride**  
 _Toujours, pour me piétiner_  
 **But your, joy ride just came down in flames**  
 _Mais ton, petit jeu est juste parti en fumée_

J'ai réussit à franchir cet infâme obstacle bien que j'ai crus ne jamais y arriver tombé et bloquer à chaque fois me rendait malade de rage et tout est parti en poussière comme balayé d'un simple coup de main

 **'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm**  
 _Parce que ta cupidité m'a vidée de toute honte, mmhmm_  
 **After all of the stealing and cheating**  
 _Aprés tous ces vols et ces tricheries_  
 **You probably think that I hold resentment for you**  
 _Tu penses sûrement que j'ai toujours du ressentiment envers toi_  
 **But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**  
 _Mais, uh uh, oh non, tu as tout faux_  
 **Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**  
 _Parce que si ça n'était pas pour tout ce que tu as essayé de faire_  
 **I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through**  
 _Je ne saurais pas à quel point je suis capable de me tirer d'affaire_

Avant je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais capable jusqu'à maintenant grâce à lui j'ai pu surmonter cette montagne et enfin voir la vue depuis le sommet

 **So I wanna say thank you**  
 _Donc je voulais te dire merci_  
 **[Chorus]**  
 _[Refrain]_  
 **'Cause it makes me that much stronger**  
 _Parce que ça m'a rendue plus forte_  
 **Makes me work a little bit harder**  
 _M'a fait travailler plus dur_  
 **It makes me that much wiser**  
 _Ça m'a rendue plus prudente_  
 **So thanks for making me a fighter**  
 _Donc merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante_  
 **Made me learn a little bit faster**  
 _M'a fait apprendre plus vite_

Aujourd'hui plus rien ne nous résiste même si il y à quelques embûches nous nous

somme relevé pour devenir plus fort ensemble

 **Made my skin a little bit thicker**  
 _Rendu ma peau plus épaisse_  
 **Makes me that much smarter**  
 _M'a rendu plus intelligente_  
 **So thanks for making me a fighter**  
 _Alors merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante_  
 **Oh, ohh, ohh ohh, ohhhh yeah...**  
 _Oh, ohh, ohh ohh, ohhhh ouais..._  
 **Never, saw it coming**  
 _Jamais je n'avais vu venir aucun_  
 **All of, your backstabbing**  
 _De tous, tes coups de poignard dans mon dos_

La cruauté d'autrefois n'existe plus et je ne regarde plus en arrière que pour voir le chemin que j'ai pu parcourir avec lui a mes côtés

 **Just so, you could cash in**  
 _Juste, tu as pu encaisser_  
 **On a good thing before I realized your game**  
 _Sur une bonne chose avant que je réalise ton jeu_  
 **I heard, you're going around**  
 _J'ai appris, que tu trainais dans le coin_  
 **Playing, the victim now**  
 _Jouant la victime maintenant_  
 **But don't, even begin**  
 _Mais ne recommence jamais_  
 **Feeling I'm the one to blame**  
 _A me faire sentir que je suis celle à blâmer_

La terrible et obscure difficultés qui se dressait devant moi et maintenant enterré grâce à son aide

 **Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh**  
 _Parce que tu as creusé ta propre tombe, uh huh_  
 **After all of the fights and the lies**  
 _Après tous les combats et les mensonges_  
 **Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore**  
 _Oui, tu as voulu me nuire mais ça ne marchera plus_  
 **Uh, no more, oh no, it's over**  
 _Uh, plus jamais, oh non, c'est fini_  
 **'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**  
 _Parce que si ce n'était pas pour toute la torture_

 **I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down**  
 _Je ne saurai pas être comme ça et faire couler quelqu'un_

J'ai pu enfin surmonter sur mur immense et nous l'avons fait ensemble toi et moi

 **So I wanna say thank you**  
 _Donc je veux te dire merci_  
 **[Chorus]**  
 _[Refrain]_  
 **How could this man I thought I knew**  
 _Comment cet homme que je pensais connaître_  
 **Turn out to be unjust so cruel**  
 _Peut-il se révéler si cruellement injuste_  
 **Could only see the good in you**  
 _Je ne pouvais voir que tes bons côtés_  
 **Pretended not to see the truth**  
 _J'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir la vérité_  
 **You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**  
 _Tu essayais de cacher tes mensonges, de te déguiser_

Et grâce à lui je suis devenu plus fort

 **Through living in denial**  
 _En vivant dans le refus_  
 **But in the end you'll see**  
 _Mais à la fin tu verras_  
 **You wont stop me!**  
 _Tu ne m'arrêteras pas!_  
 **I am a fighter and I**  
 _Je suis une battante et je_  
 **I ain't gonna stop**  
 _Je ne serai pas stoppée_  
 **There is no turning back**  
 _Il n'y aura aucun revirements_

Et grâce à lui je peux le dire sans lui je n'aurais jamais pu être ce que je suis devenue

 **I've had enough**  
 _J'en ai eu assez_  
 **[Chorus]**  
 _[Refrain]_  
 **Thought I would forget**  
 _Tu pensais que j'oublierai_

 **Thought I...** **I'd remember, cause I'd rememer, I'd remember**  
 _Tu pensais... Je m'en souviendrai, parce que je m'en suis souvenu, je m'en suis souvenu_  
 **Thought I would forget ohh**  
 _Tu pensais que j'oublierai ohh_  
 **I'd remember, cause I'd remember, I'd remember**  
 _Je m'en souviendrai, parce que je m'en suis souvenu, je m'en suis souvenu_

Merci à toi Kageyama grâce à toi tu as pu m'aider à devenir plus fort et ensemble nous somme invincible

* * *

 **Et voilà mes petits choux *o* j'espère que cette os x) avec un maigre texte je vous l'accorde j'ai fais se que j'ai pu x) mais me tuer passsss qui vous fera rêver avec un délicieux os ou chapitre? x) bref je vous aimes et je vous dis à la prochaine mes petits anges**


End file.
